A Different World
by dirtydexter79
Summary: A/U: in a world where Voldemort doesn't exist but Tom Riddle does? see how Harry's life has changed and what, exactly, is different.
1. The story of Tom Riddle

You all know the story of Lord Voldemort and his rise to power, the story of how he created his Horcruxes and the many, many cruel and evil deeds he has committed. but there is another time, where things are different, very different. a different world where all is well.

It started out the same. Merope Gaunt, the abused daughter, and brother of Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt used a love potion to seduce the handsome, Rich boy, Tom Riddle, who she had had a long-standing crush on after her Father and brother were arrested and sent to Azkaban. For a year she held young Tom under her control and only when she got impregnated with their son, did she lift the enchantment.

Tom was initially angry and started shouting things like 'hoodwinked' or 'taken in by the tramp's daughter' until, in Merope's teared induced pleadings and apologizes, he was told he would be a father, something he had secretly craved. After he calmed down he agreed to stay with Merope for the child's sake and the two returned to the village of Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, to live with Tom's Parents.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr was born on the 31st of December 1926. His parents were overjoyed but even the birth of their son did not make Tom Sr love his 'wife'. although they shared a room, they did not share a bed.

Tom Jr Had a decent childhood and it was happy enough. he was a strange boy and it was clear he was special. His smarts where strong and by the time he was seven he could clearly tell his parents were not in love, he made a vow to be in love when he became a father unlike his own.

Upon his eleventh birthday, Tom had been told the little knowledge his mother knew about the wizarding world and when he got his Hogwarts letter he was not very excited about going to school but was excited to finally go somewhere where his parents weren't. On September 1st, 1938, Tom Riddle Jr was sorted into Slytherin house.

During his time at school, Tom accomplished many things. Prefect in his fifth year, Head boy in seventh, Favourite student to Professor Horace Slughorn, member of the slug club and top student in all his classes. upon graduation, in 1949, he used his contacts with professor Slughorn to gain a position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

of course, tom wasn't without love, he was quite enthralled in love. he remembered the spotty, specular girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. he had taken no notice of her until his sixth year when he released she had grown very much in the past few years and by his seventh year, he was totally, utility, in love with Myrtle Warren.

After he graduated and started to work in the ministry he still held a love for the young witch and after a few years of pining, he finally made a move. Tom Marvolo Riddle and Myrtle Elizabeth Warren were married on the 3rd of June, 1956.

Their first child, a daughter named Delphini Myrtle Riddle was born in 1961, the same year Tom was elected Minister of Magic. as Minister, Tom used Slytherin wills and Political strategies to introduce new laws that made the entire British Wizarding world fair.

in 1965, Tom and Myrtle welcomed their son Markus Thomas Riddle into the world.

Tom, aged 69, now enjoys running the smooth government he created, he has been reelected every time since his first time in office and is now a grandfather to three grandsons and one special granddaughter.


	2. Valentine, 1976

**10 FEBRUARY, 1978.**

"Severus!" Lily Evans screeched in a frustrated tone. "we've got a problem!".

"and what's that" Severus Snape drawled, it was their seventh year at Hogwarts and, with no 'Mudblood' incident or Severus's misguided dreams to follow a Dark Lord, they were still the best of friends. they were in the general common area in the castle where students could meet up with friends from other houses.

"Well," Lily started nervously as if the next piece of information would end the world.

"out with it, Lils" Severus spat, though there was no malice to his voice.

"Well," Lily said again. "you know how James Potter is head boy and...". she trailed off.

"of course" Severus rolled his eyes. "you spent the entire months of September and October complaining how much of a bad decision it was". it was now February and both Potter and Lily had had the grand idea of holding Valentine's ball on the 14th. Severus was, of course, extremely unenthusiastic about. he hated valentines day and everything it stood for, although he had considered asking Lily, but had decided against, He knew Lily would never feel the same way he felt about her.

"yes, yes," Lily said impatiently. "but he's not so bad and he's matured since last year-"

"Fifth year" Severus interrupted her with a correction. "he hasn't bothered us since that incident after our finale O.W.L's". Severus remembered the humiliated and aforementioned 'incident' when the Marauders. or more especially Potter and Black had hung Severus upside down with one of his own spells, this particular one had mysteriously become popular in their fourth year, and Lily coming to his rescue. after Severus had been put down Potter had said.

"Saved by a girl, yet again Snivellus -"

"well, at least she likes me" Severus had roared at the arrogant Gryffindor, who, stunned into shock, blinked before hurrying away.

"ok, he hasn't been that bad since Fifth year and he is Head boy now but," Lily bite her lip. "I think I fancy him". she closed her eyes, awaiting Severus's reaction, terrified this would be the end of a friendship that meant the world to her.

Severus, meanwhile, held back a sigh. he had been pretty sure that Lily liked Potter for some time now but hearing it out loud was worst for him. any hope that she would return his feelings vanished without a doubt. he should be angry, or even jealous, that his best friend, and love of his life, fancied someone who had bullied him from First year up till Fifth year, but he was not if he made Lily happy he would be happy for her.

"Well then," Severus said. "you should ask him out or something".

Lily opened her eyes and only saw compassion in his. she couldn't believe Severus was okay with her having a crush of James bleeding Potter. "Sev, your actually okay with this?" Lily asked in a strangled voice.

"yes," Severus told her firmly. "if you think he will make you happy, then go for it, I'll just have to tolerate him, for you" he added with a small smile, Lily squealed and threw her arms around Severus.

"thank you," she said, tears in her eyes. "I was so worried you were going to be angry with me, I feel like I'm betraying you in some way".

"of course not Lily, you're my best friend, you could _never _betray me". the truthfulness in Severus's voice made her heart swell. she hugged Severus tightly again before she released him.

"thank you," Lily sobbed. Severus, never at ease when girls (and when he meant 'girls' he meant just Lily) cried, tried to comfort her. "I'm going to ask him to the ball, he's just broken up with Norma Vane as well". Severus swore he heard Lily mutter 'the bitch' under breath. "so, wish me good luck".

"Always," Severus said. Lily beamed at him before rushing off.

* * *

**14 FEBRUARY, 1978, Valentine's Day.**

The Great Hall looked like a large canon of pink and red confetti had been blasted off. Love hearts adorned the walls and if Severus had one word to say about it, it would be horrible. he didn't like school balls at the best, he had just ignored the notice in the Slytherin common in his Fifth year about the Yule Ball that year, that was, until Lily, who was ecstatic about it, had convinced him to go. so he had, dateless he liked to add, and had a pretty bad time, not just because of the music but also the constant comments from the Marauders.

Severus saw Lily and James enter. Lily looked beautiful in her pink gown whilst Potter, even Severus had to admit albeit begrudgingly, looked quite dashing in his red and gold dress robes. Severus saw many girls glaring at Lily, and even a few braves ones trying pry James away from her. but they had no success, James only had eyes for Lily tonight, which pleased Severus slightly that his best friend was going to be treated right.

Lily, herself, chose that time to notice him and she, with a reluctant James, bounced over. "hiya Sev," she exclaimed brightly: she was obviously happy. "don't you look handsome" she patted his cheek, Severus wore the best robes he could afford, which were long black billowing robes that made him look like a teacher.

"Hello, Lils," Severus smiled ruefully, only a little miffed at her teasing. "you look stunning". he made a point by taking her hand and kissing it, he felt smug when James held back a scowl, whilst Lily just laughed at her friend's antics.

"oh, Sev" she sighed dramatically, it was Severus's turn to laugh. they made small talk for the next few minutes, Severus and James only spoke to each other when needed and tended to ignore each other, this suited both men fine until Lily announced she was going to get drinks after she slipped away was when things got awaked.

"soooo..." James trailed off, he looked around and saw Sirius dancing like a madman with his date whilst Peter (who had actually asked a girl out!) and Remus danced more appropriately.

"look, Potter" Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm going to get this over with, treat her right and we won't have a problem". he expected James to say a mean retort in return but was surprised with the result.

"Fair enough" James shrugged. "look, I want to apologize for the stuff me and my friends have down to you over the years, for Lily's sake".

Severus was stunned by this and simply gaped at James. he hadn't expected this but quickly schooled his features like a good Slytherin. "Okay then, I accept, for Lily's sake". an uncomfortable silence rung between them

They stood like that for a good amount of time until James said: "so, er, how did you meet Lily?".

Severus was surprised, yet again, by the initiation of small talk. "oh, well, we live in the same town and...". so Severus told James about how he had met Lily and how he had told her she was a witch and how they became best friends.

and that how it began, they kept talking about whatever came to mind, they even shared a few laughs. Lily came back with butterbeer and joined in on the convocation. it wasn't until Sirius, Remus and Peter came over did Severus realize he had just been talking to Potter without any mean comments.

"Hello, Severus" Sirius Black grinned. and that's how the rest of the Marauders joined their convocation. they talked about anything they could think off. Severus found himself enjoying their company. he talked to Sirius and James about the Quidditch season and how good their new defense professor was, he talked to Remus about Charms and Potions and he even talked to Peter about some of the pranks the Marauders had pulled on other students.

Severus was currently talking to Remus. "have you heard of the Wolfsbane potion?"

Remus stiffened at this but replied shakily. "y-yes, er, yes I have".

"it looks very easy to brew, actually, all the ingredients are fairly cheap apart from the silver for the basing" Severus said, keeping his eyes on Remus. "of course, if you know the right people, it would be pretty easy to get a hold of some"

Remus let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes still slightly round. "I'm certain a Slytherin like you would know the right people".

"Yeah" Severus laughed. he then became serious. "I can brew it for you if you want?" he whispered.

Remus's eyes bulged out and he seemed to shrink into himself. "How did you...?"

"all you need to know is I don't care," Severus told him. "so, do you want me to brew the potion or not?".

"yes" Remus admitted quietly. "please".

They ceased to talk about Remus being a Werewolf and joined the others dancing. well, Severus didn't until Lily coaxed him into dancing with her. he enjoyed it but preferred to just be watching. he made small talk with the others and when the night finally came to a close, Severus had to admit, it had been a great night.

"hey" Sirius nudged him. "look over there". He pointed over to an onclove in the entrance hall, where all the students had been spilling out off to walk back to their common rooms, where James and Lily were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing like there was no tomorrow. jealously rose in him before he softened at the sight of pure happiness on Lily's face.

he would be happy for her. not bitter by jealously but happy for her.

Severus smiled to himself as he walked down to the Slytherin common room. it had been a great night and he had actually enjoyed himself. he was glad Lily was so happy with James and he realized, not for the first time that night, he really enjoyed the company of the Marauders. he enjoyed Remus's intellect, James and Sirius's jokes and even Peter's Slytherin sense of humor, Severus guessed he had just made some new friends...

_Merlin!_ Severus thought as he stopped in his tracks in shock _I'm friends with the Marauders!_

He promptly fainted into the back of Markus Mulciber and his date, Lucretia Bulstrode.

he might have been shocked that night but he knew, without a doubt, that he just gained better friends.

* * *

_ok, there's the next chapter. sorry for not uploading but I have had a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy and comment if you must. _


	3. Severus Snape, Bested Babysitter Ever

_ Why did I agree to this? _Severus thought warily as he looked down at the 4 children in front of him. When he had agreed to babysit for Lily he thought he would get some time with his Godson, Danial, but no. he was stuck with the two oldest Potter children and the youngest Weasley's.

"we're bored, uncle Sev" Harry, aged 6, whined.

"yeah" Ron, also aged 6, added. the boy always agreed with Harry.

"well, er, what would you like to do?" Severus asked a tad scared of the answer.

Harry went to open his mouth but was beaten by Ginny, aged 5. "I'm hungry".

"yeah", Agreed Ron, he was always hungry.

"Dinner will be ready later, Ron, Ginny" Severus sighed. "why don't you go look round the house for a bit, Harry and Rose haven't been here since they were little".

Rose Potter, aged 4, came over to Severus and hugged him whilst the others rushed out of the living room of Severus's house in Spinner's end. "thwnk yo, for takin care of us, Unca Sevvie" she mumbled against the leg she was holding onto, she was always such a sweet girl.

"your welcome, Rosie," Severus said kindly. "why don't you go and play with the others".

"Okay, unca," Rose said before running after the others. Severus, happy that the kids were having fun, sat on the old sofa in the living room and started to read his edition of the Evening Prophet. he read an article about the creation of a new potion that would combat Blood curses that Lily had been working on. pride swelled in him at the thought of what his best friend had done to help those affected with these horrible curses. he turned the page and starting reading about the arrest of Dark wiz...

"what you doing?" Ron asked from in front of him. he was smiling like an idiot.

"I'm reading" Severus pointed out the obvious.

"Why aren't you playing with us," Ron asked, ignoring the answer Severus had given. "Mum, Dad, my Brothers, Aunt Lily, Uncle James" he was listed all the people who had babysat him with his fingers. "Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank, hell, even Looney's Mum Pan... Pandora plays with us, but you're not".

Severus was looking at Ron like he was a madman. "do you want me to play with you?" Severus asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"not really" Ron shrugged before skipping off to join the others. Severus was simply baffled, he shook his head and attempted to start reading again but he simply couldn't so he just layed back and attempted a nap... until a Loud BOOM followed by a scream brought him standing up and running towards his childhood bedroom, where he would put the kids for the night.

he popped his head in the room and was instantly attacked by a crying Rose who he scooped up into his arms and cuddled to his chest. he looked around the room. Harry was on the bed with a crying Ginny curled up in his arms whilst Ron looked absolutely confused.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"it was Ronnie, Uncle Sev," Harry said, pointing an accusing finger at one of his best friends. "He made something go BOOM". Harry then pointed down to the floor where a broken potions bottle lead spread across the floor with a white liquid soaked into the carpet, lights danced around it like a flashbang had gone off. Severus remembered trying to make this potion as a teenager but it had failed, he had no idea he still had it.

"Get back!" Severus ordered to the kids. they rushed past him and onto the hallway. Severus brought his wand out, the kids gasped with excitement and cast a few spells to assess the damage, it was not that bad so he just banished the remains before rounding on the children.

"Ok, no touching my potions," Severus said firmly. Harry, Ginny (who was still in Harry's arms) and Ron nodded whilst Rose just reached for him again, he picked up the Potter girl and cuddled her again. "ok, go and play downstairs now".

Harry lead Ginny away whilst Ron just ran down the stairs and started playing with the few toys Lily had left. Severus watched from the landing as Harry sat on the sofa with Ginny next to him. she, still shaking slightly, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. he went red but seemed pleased.

as Harry and Ginny cuddled on the sofa, loudly talking about how the Harpies had beat the Cannons in some sort of Quidditch game, Severus remembered the bet he and Peter had to see if Harry and Ginny would ever become a couple when they got older. Peter, the fool Severus thought, thought that Harry would marry a muggleborn like his mother whilst Severus thought he would marry the first redhead he laid eyes on. hence Severus firmly believing the two would get together. this small display of affection reassured Severus that peter would be coughing up 10 galleons in the next few years.

Severus, Rose still snuggling in his arms and feigning sleep, came down the stairs and placed a now snoozing Rose on the sofa next to Ginny. he left the kids to their own devices as he went to the kitchen to check on the pasta he was cooking for dinner.

it took only 10 more minutes until the pasta was ready, he served it onto five plates and setting the table with the meal before calling the children to eat. they ate in relative peace, which surprised Severus until Ron started chewing loudly and opened mouths. Rose and Ginny told him to stop whilst Harry just looked at him like he was a piece of garbage.

"Ron," Severus said sternly. "stop it! eat your food properly".

Ron stopped after that and the house returned to relative silence...

...until Harry asked, "how do you now Mummy, Uncle Sev?".

Severus choked on the food in his mouth but quickly amended himself. he stared at Harry in a daze of shock before answering. "well, I met your mother when we were ten, I used to watch her from the trees-" Severus nearly slapped his hand to mouth at that comment but the kids didn't seem to be bothered. "I realized she was a witch and introduced myself". he chuckled at the memory. "she thought I was mad, so did her sister-"

"sister!" Harry said in shock. "you mean Aunt Petunia, she's not nice".

"no, she isn't, she was jealous that your mother was a witch and she was not" Severus explained. "anyway, when your mother finally believed me, I told her all about the magical world, We've been best friends ever since." he completed his story as the kids looked at him in awe.

"Uncle Sev, what are you?" Ron asked.

"Pardon?" Severus choked again.

"I mean, I know my families are purebloods and that but what are you?" Ron asked again.

"I'm a half-blood Ronald" Severus told him, he was starting to get a bit annoyed at Ron's behavior. "my Father, lack of a better term, was a muggle whilst my mother was a pureblood" Severus then remembered how they were big quidditch fans. "she was called Elieen Prince, she played Quidditch."

"Elieen Prince!" Ron gasped. "you're related to Elieen Prince! she's famous!".

"yes, she was," Severus said.

"are your mommy and daddy in heaven, Uncle Sev" Ginny asked, a bit sadly.

Severus chuckled. "my father is probably in hell, but yes my parents are dead".

"I'm sorry, unca Sevvie" Rose told him, patting his shoulder. Severus just smiled at her.

"did you not like your mommy and Daddy, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked, curiously.

Severus swallowed, he never liked talking about his parents. "My father was not a very nice man," he told them. "my mother was better but not by much".

Talk turned away from Severus's miserable childhood and Quidditch was the topic of discussion. Severus just sat and listened to the children having fun before saying it was time for bed, it was 7 o'clock after all. they all groaned and begged to stay up a little later but Severus sternly told them it was bedtime.

Severus watched over the kids as they brushed their teeth, they had already gotten dressed into their pajamas. they finished quickly and rushed back to the bedroom they were sharing. Severus brushed his own teeth before joining them. what he found surprised him.

Ron was sitting on the camp bed Severus had left out whilst Rose was on the other. Harry and Ginny were on his old normal bed and cuddling under the cover. "what is this?" Severus gestured towards Harry and Ginny.

"Its cold uncle Sev" Harry explained like it was the most natural thing in the world. Severus opened his mouth several times before saying:

"fair enough"

Severus made saw they were comfortable before saying his goodnights, they wanted a story but he told them he didn't know any before leaving the room, shutting the door and casting _Muffliato _so he wouldn't be disturbed. he had put a slow-acting single drop of sleeping draught in each of their drinks so he could get a peaceful nights sleep. he entered his room, which, like the rest of his house, Lily had tried to make more Homely, he got dressed in his own pajamas before having a quick look out of the window.

he saw a blur of red and for a second he thought he saw Lily but it was just some girl who lived near him. he turned away from the unpleasant image of the rest of Spinners End and got into bed. He fell asleep very quickly after that.

* * *

Breakfast was almost as bad as dinner before. Severus didn't have much breakfast items, he usually went round the Potters or just went out, so he just gave them some cereal and toast. He watched the kids eat whilst sipping his coffee.

the doorbell rang.

Severus gave a sigh of relief and made his way to the door. it had been hectic looking after 4 children (he never understand how Arthur could stand bloody seven) but he had enjoyed himself, but he was very glad that Lily was here to collect them.

"Hi, Lils," Severus said in greeting.

"Hi, Sev," Lily said as she kissed his cheek and entered the house. they made small talk as the kids ate the rest of their breakfast. after that, she got them dressed and packed before turning to Severus. "thank you for this Sev, Sirius was supposed to take them but he got the dates mixed up and had to go visit Micheal" Lily explained.

"That's fine, Lils," Severus said. "has Padfoot got custody yet, I haven't heard?". Sirius and Lily's friend Marlene Mckinnon had entered a relationship around the time Harry was born and had to get married quickly after Marlene got pregnant. they produced Michael Sirius Black but got Divorced when he was 2. Marlene, who traveled a lot, and Sirius, an Auror, were currently in the midst of a custody battle.

"He's won!" Lily said happily. "they going to Live at Grimmauld place once the renovations are done".

"Mum," Harry whined, interrupting their convocation. "can we go now?".

"Say thank you to Uncle Sev and then go get in the car," Lily told her son. "same goes for you lot" she directed this to Rose, Ron, and Ginny. the four kids said their thanks before rushing out to the car.

"Uncle Sev used to watch you from up Trees, Aunt Lily" Ron said before running off.

"Really?" Lily smirked, she then smiled warmly at Severus. "you told them how we met, didn't you?"

"They asked" Severus shrugged, his face was still slightly pink from Ron's comment.

"come round for dinner tonight, if you like," Lily told him as she fished around in her handbag before excitedly pulling out a copy of _Healing today!_ that had a picture of her and some of her collages on the cover. "have you seen, mu blood curse cure is now legendary". she fist-bumped the air as Severus laughed.

"I'm very proud of you, Lily," he told her earnestly, she squealed and gave him a hug. "has anyone been cured yet?"

"oh, yes, you remember Hyperion Greengrass from school don't you?" Lily asked Severus, nodded, remembering his old dormmate. "his Daughter Astoria had one, old family curses it was, they say old Abraxas Malfoy cursed Hyperions Granddad and that's how she got it, anyway she's cured now".

"that's brilliant," Severus told her. they made small talk for a few minutes before it was clear she had to go.

"thanks again, Sev"

"it's Fine, Lils," Severus said. "although I'm not doing it again".

"oh, yes you are" Lily smirked.

"no, I'm not" Severus warned her.'

"yes you are, Severus," Lily said in mock outrage. "and I'll tell you why its because you Love me"

"Always" Severus huffed in reluctance.

"that's Great then," Lily said happily as she threw her arms around Severus again before kissing his cheek and making her final goodbyes. Severus shut the door and walked back to the sofa where he started reading the other potions magazines he hadn't read yet.

he must have fallen asleep because it was afternoon when his fireplace turned green and Lily's outraged face appeared in front of him.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU PUTTING A SLEEPING DROUGHT IN THE KIDS TEA!"

_Oh shit!_

* * *

_and there's the worlds best baby sitter. this story isn't always about snape but I like to focus on him now and again. next chapter will jump a few years and explain how Harry and Ginny got together in this universe. hope you enjoyed. leave a comment if you must. bye bye_


End file.
